The Border Club
Formerly a convenience store situated to take advantage of American tourists, The Border Club is one of the most exclusive and prestigious locations in Manitoba's raider community. Catering to the more refined type, the club is home to many boasts and wagers, almost all involving who can loot the most. The Border Club serves as the name of the "elite" organization that calls the building home. History The foundation of Ricky's would be laid on March 2nd 2056, and the rest of the store put up within three months. The store was placed to take advantage of Americans travelling north for vacation, and would do quite a bit of business in its time. It would be forced to close when the Americans annexed Canada in 2076, and be empty when the Great War occurred the next year. People fleeing the cities would enter it as they passed in hopes of food, but none ever stayed. It would be reoccupied in 2189, when a raider clan camped inside for a night. Finding it in remarkably good shape for its age, they decided to stay there another few days as they worked the highway. Within three years The Rattlers would fortify and refurbish the store, turning it into a den. Their time as tenants would be ended in 2209 when a volunteer militia attacked the store, taking the walls before the alarm was raised. It would now be claimed by a group of men from the militia, who began the job of cleaning the filth and removing the bodies. The Rattlers named the building 'the Snakepit'. It would function as a rest stop and bar for travellers until 2239, when it was purchased by a group of individuals calling themselves the 'The Border Club' due to their proximity to North Dakota and Minnesota. They would transform the bar into a private lounge, with invitations rarely passed out. They would change the name to The Border Club, since the name worked both for the building and the organization. They continued to maintain their exclusivity however, with the roster of those approved to enter dramatically increasing with the appearance of the Canadian Liberation Army in the 2260s. Pleased to find another civilized group of fellows in Manitoba (especially ones with deep pockets), the Club extended invitations to several leading figures. After a pleasing night, the club conferred and then formally extended their warmest welcome and membership to the whole of the CLA. Since then there has never been an empty day for the clubhouse, and lively discussion can always be found inside, if one is able to enter. Amenities & Features The Club provides the standard services that many establishments provide, such as waiters, liquor and a quality lounge as to the liking of its members. The less tangible features are what makes it desirable however, being a focal point of the notorious and powerful, one can find explorers rubbing shoulders with warlords, all of whom are among the most civilized in the region. It also sports a small kitchen, though it is generally used only late at night to fix something for inebriated members. Membership While the great majority of those allowed in the clubhouse are either from the Border Club or the CLA, there are those rare individuals who manage to secure the respect of the club body. Such individuals include: *Krong: The current "king" of the clubhouse, Krong is a Generation Two super mutant, the result of the Enclave's activities at Mariposa. Escaping before being sealed in, Krong has wandered the wastes since, eating and fighting whatever that came into his way, until he found himself in front of the Border Club. After being invited inside by the nervous doorman, he would impress members with his stories. He would attack several farmers on the outskirts of Belfield and return, the bloody yoke on his back proof. Since then he has "ruled" inside the club, sitting atop a throne of tires. *Nash Laurens: Despite being an American, Nash Laurens is a legend in the clubhouse not only for his age but his ever escalating raids and attacks, as well as throwing a posse off of the trail of several Club members. He has only visited twice since 2265, but both times were notable nights in the club's history. *Triana Song: A raider of Chinese descent and a deserter from the infamous Hong Feng Army, Triana Song takes things as life gives them. Born in the ruins of Vancouver and raised on its battlefields as a child soldier, Song, her parents, and the rest of the Hong Feng Army in Vancouver were eventually forced to flee the city due the advances of the Badlanders. Song broke off from the rest of the Army in Manitoba, deciding to break with tradition and become her own person. This has proved to be highly successful with Song's lone wolf raiding putting such a dent in local trading that bounty hunters were sent to hunt her specifically. This reputation combined with her impeccable manners and ability for small-talk has led to Song being a welcomed if elusive member of the Border Club as well as an occasional bedmate to some in the CLA. *Perry: An explorer and professional wanderer hailing from Prince Edward Island, Perry is a newcomer to the Manitoba region. Considered part of the Island's nobility, Perry holds an air of haughty superiority about him and has a low regard for those he considers savages or tribals. This does not stop him from hiring tribals to assist in his expeditions north and west. Perry coordinates these expeditions out the Border Club, who are happy enough to accept his money. *Dr. Benjamin Collins: The owner of a dubious "wasteland doctorate", Dr. Benjamin Collins just came to the Border Club one night in 2283, bought a room, and has stayed ever since. He is a quiet, thoughtful man who seems to prefer to read rather than talk. Collins' only real interaction with others is also his source of income, gambling, which he is almost unnaturally good at. Collins regularly conducts experiments on an odd creature in his room, but others have confirmed that his experiments are rather benign and the owners of the Border Club do not care as long as the creature does not make noise. Category:Raiders Category:Sites Category:Manitoba